Can't fall in love over Night
by xolildianaxo
Summary: This takes place when the boys are 17!Zack decides to Maddie his feelings for her but MAddie suddenly disappears!Read to find out what happens!R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's my new story for The Suite Life!I probably won't this story as often as I do with the other ones. So Enjoy anyways.**

**Full Summary:This takes place 4 years later when the twins are 17. ZAck's feelings for Maddie have been getting stronger ovr the years. But one day when Zack deciades to tell Maddie his feelings for her, she disappears without telling anyone. After the disappearence Zack promised himself that he will never love any other girl besides MAddie. One day Zack meets a girl that reminded him alot of Maddie. Maybe Zack's alot closer to his love than he thinks he is. Will ZAck break his promise?Find out!**

**Chapter 1 The Decision**

"Zack!Can you please turn down the tv?I'm trying to do your homework"?Cody asked angrily from the kitchen table.

"Fine!Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"Zack muttered and turned the volume down.

"You should know!You pushed me off the bed this morning"!Cody snapped.

"That's because you wouldn't wake up"!ZAck said. Cody scolded at him before returning to his homework.

"Where's your homework"?Cody asked a couple minutes later.

"DOn't worry about it...I got it covered"ZAck said grinning devilishly.

"Did you get some nerd to do it again"?Cody said.

"No, if I wanted a nerd to do it, I would get you"Zack said.

"I'm no nerd"!Cody exclaimed.

"I never said you were"Zack said.

"Yes you did!Just now!"Cody said walking up to him.

"Okay in what part of that sentence did I say that you were a nerd"?ZAck said.

"Well...uh..umm..urm...oh forget it!I have better things to do than argue with you"Cody said walking back to his seat. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it"?Cody called.

"Maddie"Maddie's voice called back.

"Just a minute"!ZAck said and with that Zack sprang from his seat, took out his homework from his bookbag, rushed to his seat and started doing his homework.

"Cody, go get the door"ZAck said.

"Oh now fo you your homework"!Cody exclaimed as he got out of his seat and walked to the door. He opened the door and Maddie stepped in.

"Oh hi sweet thang!I'm just doing my homework so I can pass high school"!Zack said.

"Aww...it's finally good to see you do some of your schoolwork done instead of letting some other person do it"MAddie said putting a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Does that mean I have a date for SAturday night"?Zack said winking at MAddie. Cody slapped himself on the forehead. MAddie only smiled.

"Sorry Zack but I'm busy"Maddie said and lookd at her watch and gasped."Omigosh!I gotta get going"!

"Okay bye"Cody said. He opened the door and MAddie walked out. After she was gone Cody turned to ZAck.

"You know you'll never get a date with her"Cody said sitting back down.

"Yes I will..just watch me!I don't just like Maddie...I love her"!Zack said.

"Sure whatever"Cody muttered.

"I do!And it's time for her to find out"Zack said.

* * *

**Okay so that was the first chapter!What do you think!Please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Disappearence Act**

**The Next Day**

Zack and Cody were out from school about an hour now. Cody walked into Zack's room (they had gotten seperate rooms when mr.moseby gave them a bigger suite) and found Zack wearing and light blue button down shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Whoa!Why are you dressing up today"?Cody teased and laughed alittle.

"Cause when you wanna tell someone you love them at least look nice"ZAck said. Cody sniffed the air and then wrinkled his nose.

"Are you wearing aftershave"?Cody asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"WEll...yeah"Zack said. Cody laughed as he walked out the door. When Zack was done he went downstairs to the lobby and waited for MAddie to come back from Harvard. ZAck waited for an half an hour until he began to get worried.

"Mr.Moseby"Zack said while walking up to the front desk.

"Yes ZAck"MR.Moseby replied not looking up from the paper he was writing.

"What time does Maddie get here everyday"?Zack asked.

"Around 4...why"?MR.Moseby said looking up at him.

"Because it's 4:45 and she's not here yet"ZAck said.

" Zack, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about..she's just probably running alittle late"Mr.Moseby said.

"But she's never late"Zack protested.

"Now ZAck people can never be perfect not even in Maddie's case"Mr.Moseby said.

"What are you, a fortune cookie!The girl that I love is out there somewhere and could be in danger"!ZAck exclaimed as Cody ran up to him.

"He's just a bit irratable today"Cody said.

"Am not"!Zack protested stomping his foot like a 5-year old.

"Look Zack if Maddie's not here by 5:15 then we'll start to worry"Mr.Moseby said. Zack sighed heavily, nodded and walked away. Cody went back up to their suite to finish his homework.

**5:10 pm**

Zack checked his watch every two seconds and when it was 5:10 and Maddie still hadn't shown up Zack couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr.Moseby I think we should call the police now"ZAck said.

"Zack stop worrying..just a couple more minutes"Mr.Moseby said. ZAck opened his mouth and then closed it as he sat back down. Eight minutes later Zack marched right up to MR.Moseby again and gave him a look. When Mr.Moseby loked up at him, he looked at his watch and sighed.

"Zack why don't you call Maddie's cell"Mr.Moseby suggested. Zack took out his cell phone and dialed Maddie's cell. It rang a couple of times before the voicemail came on.

"She didn't pick up"Zack told Mr.Moseby.

"Then call the university and see if Maddie's there"Mr.Moseby said. ZAck dialed Harvard's number.

"Hello you have reached the University of Harvard amintration, how may I help you"?a lady's voice said.

"Hi I was just wondering if a Madeline Fitzpatrick showed up for class today"?Zack said.

"Okay let me check just hold on for one second"the lady said and then typed something into the computer. A couple minutes later.

"I'm sorry sir but Miss.Fitzpatrick was absent today in fact it says that MAdeline does no longer go to Harvard as of yesterday"the lady said.

"You mean she transferred"?Zack asked, stunned.

"Well it doesn't say but that would be my best guess"the lady said.

"WEll thank you for your help"Zack said.

"You're welcome, have a nice day"the lady said.

"You too"Zack said and hung up.

"Mr.Moseby the lady said that Maddie wasn't in school today"Zack said putting her phone away.

"What?!That is impossible!I saw MAddie this morning"Mr.Moseby said.

"WEll she wasn't going to school cause the lady said Maddie doesn't go to Harvard anymore"Zack said. Mr.Moseby just stared at him.

"Zack call the police now"Mr.Moseby said.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter!!Please Review!I want at least 6 reviews before I post the next chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The News**

After the police had arrive at the Tipton, it was a total mess. Everyone from the block had rushed over to see what was going on even the guest were alittle shocked.

"Zack!Cody"!Carey said as she ran out of the elevator. She saw that MR.Moseby, Cody and Zack were talking a police officer at the front desk.

"What are all these cops doing here?Did you boys steal something"?CArey asked.

"No, MAddie's missing"Cody said.

"Impossible!I just saw her last night"!Carey exclaimed.

"Uh huh...And when you saw her last night, did she have any odd behavior"?the cop asked.

"No, not at all!She acted just fine"Carey said.

"Uh huh...Did she say anything about going anywhere today"?the officer said.

"No, I don't think so"Carey said as thought for a second and then shook her head. The officer nodded and then scribbled something in his notebook that he was holding.

"Just one minute"the officer said and then went over to talk with the other officers. A few minutes later the officer walked back over to them.

"Okay right now, we have no clue that would help us start the case..this looks like'an open and close case'"the officer explained.

"You mean there's no chance of finding her"?MR.Moseby asked.

"Not with these clues that we have...we barely have clues"the officer said.

"SO you're not gonna try and find her"?ZAck asked.

"WE will try but my guess is that with the clues we have, the chances of finding her is slim"the officer said. Awhile later the police had left the hotel. Everyone return to their normal routine except for ZAck.

"Cody, can you call your brother for dinner"?Carey said as she set the table.

"Sure mom"Cody said and walked to Zack's room.

"Hey ZAck, it's time for dinner"Cody said while knocking on ZAck's door.

"I'm not hungry"ZAck muttered.

"Come on Zack, you're always hungry"Cody said.

"Not today"Zack said.

"Fine, are you sure you don't wanna come"?Cody said.

"YEs"Zack said. Cody shrugged and walked back to the dining table.

"IS ZAck coming for dinner"?Carey asked.

"No he's not hungry"Cody said as he sat down.

"Poor ZAck...he must be really taking this hard"Carey said. Cody nodded. Later that night Cody was sitting on the couch, watching televison while Carey was persuading Zack to come out of his room.

"Come on honey, at least eat something"Carey pleaded.

"No"ZAck said from behind the door."I'm not hungry".

"I give up, Cody, why don't you talk to your brother...maybe you'll have better luck than me"Carey sighed and walked away. Cody got up and walked over to Zack's bedroom door.

'ZAck!Open up!It's Cody"Cody said while knocking on the door. Cody waited for ZAck to answer back but Zack didn't say anything.

"Come on ZAck...please open up"Cody begged. a couple moments later the door opened alittle.

"What do you want"?Zack asked, glumly.

"Zack, it's not your fault that Maddie's gone"Cody said and with that Zack slammed the door. Cody grimaced and knocked on the door again.

"I didn't mean to say her name"Cody said. ZAcak opened the door alittle again.

"And yes, it was my fault"Zack said.

"How"?Cody asked.

"Cause if I wasn't gonna tell MAddie my true feelings, maybe she wouldn't have disappeared"Zack said.

"That's not tru-"Cody said but before he could finish his sentence Zack closed the door in his face.

"I give up"Cody said throwing his arms up. Cody walked away, muttering under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Woods**

**The Next Morning**

"Zack!Get up, you're gonna be late for school"!Carey called from the kitchen putting a stack of pancakes in front of Cody.

"Don't even bother mom, whatever you do or say he's not leaving that room"Cody said.

"Nonsense, I'm a mom and moms have their own little tricks"Carey said walking over to Zack's bedroom door.

"Zachary!You better open this door on the count of three young man"!Carey called."One...".

"TWo...three"Carey said tapping her foot anxiously. Zack never opened the door.

"Way da put your foot down mom"Cody exclaimed sarcastically. CArey shot him a disgusted look.

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve"mom said. She went over to the drawer and started looking for something. She took out a key and walked bac ovewr to Zack's bedroom.

"You have a key!?Why didn't you tell me?!"Cody said.

"I don't know, I guess I thought I didn't need to"CArey said and unlocked the door. She walked in and closed the door. After a couple of minutes CArey came back out, by herself.

"So where's Zack"?Cody asked with a grin on his face.

"He's not feeling well today"CArey said. Cody laughed in his head.

**LAter that DAy**

Cody walked into the lobby, back from school and walkd over to the candy counter. Mr.Moseby had gotten someone to replace MAddie until she return or if she returned. Her name was SArah, she was the same age as ZAck and COdy.

"Hey Sarah"COdy greeted, approaching the counter.

"Hi"SArah said.

"Give one chocolate bar, please"Cody said. SArah gave him the candy bar and Cody handed her the money.

"There you are COdy, I need to speak to you...it's about MAddie"MR.Moseby said walking up to him.

"Okay"COdy said. He nodded goodbye to SArah and followed Mr.Moseby over to the front desk.

"So what is it about Maddie"?Cody asked.

"They found a teenage girl's body in the woods outside of Boston, it's pretty slashed up, they think it's Maddie"Mr.Moseby said. Cody turned a sickly pale.

"Maddie's family is over there to see if it's her"Mr.Moseby said. Cody nodded and walked over to the elevator. He walked in and press the button tothe 23rd floor. He reached his suite and opened it with his cardkey. He walked in and found his mom sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cody, how was scho-, honey what's wrong"?Carey said when she saw how pale COdy was.

"They found a body in the woods today"COdy muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Do they think it's Maddie"?Carey said getting up. COdy nodded.

"Her parents are over there right now to see if it's Maddie"Cody said.

"SHould we tell ZAck"?Carey ased.

"Tell ZAck what"?ZAck asked from behind them. They looked over and saw that ZAck was standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Uh honey"Carey said looking over at COdy nervously.

"Is there something wrong"?ZAck asked.

"Zack, they found a slashed up teenage girl in the woods, they think it's Maddie"Cody explained. CArey shot him a look. ZAck just looked at them for a moment and then went back inside and slammed the door.

"See what you did"?Carey said.

**LAter that Day**

COdy was in the lobby talking to Estabon when MR.Moseby and London came over. Estabon and Cody exchanged worried looks.

"I just got off the phone with MAddie's parents"Mr.Moseby started.

"Is it her"?Cody asked.

"WEll the body matches MAddie's description..but MAddie's parents couldn't tell, that's why they're doing a DNA test to find out"Mr.Moseby said.

"Where's ZAck?I haven't seen him all day today"?London asked.

"He's up in his room, he's taking this hard, I mean he wouldn't even go to school today"COdy said.

"WEll you better go tell him the news, I think he would want to be filled in on the news too"Mr.Moseby said. Cody nodded and walked over to the elevator.

* * *

**WEll that's all for now!Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologize for the very long wait. I promise it would never happen again. I hope you all are liking the story.**

**Chapter 5 The Results and The Promise Flower**

Cody walked into the suite and found Zack sitting on the couch, watching television. Zack looked over at him and noddded"hey". Cody nodded and walked over to the refrigerator and took out a soda.

"The police are gonna do a DNA test on the body to find out if it's Maddie"Cody said taking a sip of his soda.

"They think it's her"?!ZAck said from the couch.

"Well the body matches Maddie's description"Cody said.

"Great"!Zack muttered sarcastically. Cody walked into his room to finish his english report. That night when Carey came home from the grocery store.

"Hey guys!Dinner's gonna be ready in 20 minutes"Carey announced.

"Well could you hurry up!I'm starving"!ZAck exclaimed while walking out of the bathroom. Carey shot him a glare before working on dinner.

"So did they get the results in yet from the DNA test"?ZAck asked.

"Honey, stop being impatient!It two to three weeks for the results to come in"Carey said. Zack sighed angrily and muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say, Zack"?Carey asked.

"Nuthing, I'm gonna take a walk"Zack said walking towards the door.

"Kay, just don't be later for dinner"Carey chirped from the kitchen and ZAck walked out the door. He went to the lobby where he found London.

"HEy London"Zack muttered.

"Hey Zack"Londo said in her preppy, rich girl tone.

"London, do you miss Maddie"?ZAck asked out of the blue.

"Of course, who else will I tease about their outfits, I would make fun of Mr.Moseby but he's no fun since he wears like the same thing eveyday"London said.

"Oh...well...uh"ZAck stuttered.

"I'm kidding!Maddie was my only friend I could trust, do you think I wouldn't miss her"?London said.

"Well, I mean no one in this hotel acts like they miss Maddie, they act like nothing's wrong"ZAck said.

"Zack they have to, it's their job for the hotel workers to act like nothing's wrong"London said.

"I guess"Zack muttered.

"Well I gotta go pick out my outfit for the dance"London said.

"What dance"?ZAck asked.

"Boston University's Homcoming"London said.

"Since did you go to Boston U"?Zack said.

"Since my daddy got connections with the dean"London said and walked off. Zack walked out of the door. HE walked down the street and towards Maddie's favorite place to go, the little garden in the park.

**At the Garden**

Zack lookded at the flowers for a moment. Then we picked off a pink rose and held it up.

"From this day on, I promise myself that I will never love another girl except Maddie"Zack declared. He put the flower into his pocket and started walking home.

**A couple weeks later**

"Cody!ZAck!The police got the results back from the DNA test"Estabon said while the twins were coming out of the elevator. Zack and Cody exchanged surprised looks and walked up to MR.Moseby's des who was reading somehing out of a huge yellow envelope.

"It's not her"Mr.Moseby announced after awhile. Everyone let out a sigh of relief except for Mr.Moseby.

"What's wrong Mr.Moseby?Aren't you relieved it isn't Maddie"?Carey asked.

"Of course but the police wanna put Maddie's investigation on hold"Mr.Moseby said.

"On hold?!For how long"?Cody asked.

"Oh just a couple of months...18 to be exact"Mr.Moseby said.

"A year of a half"!the others exclaimed.

"Why do they wanna close this case for almost 2 years"?Arwin asked.

"Well, they hardly have any clues..."Mr.Moseby said.

"That's no reason to stop the case"!ZAck shouted.

"I know it isn't but the police are very busy, they'll still work as Maddie's case just not much"Mr.Moseby said. They nodded sadly and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**What did you guys think?Please review!**


End file.
